Promises that Intersect
by Ana Katharina
Summary: From small to Hana and her brother were separated because they cause an accident. Hana managed to survive without his brother beside her, where she began her adventures with his companions who live with her and also the promises she made always intersect with those and she wants to find them.
1. Chapter 1

_**Past**_

On one island in the East Blue , which was invaded by the Navy and Pirates where he started a war between them , the citizens were in a panic and went about running away but there was nowhere to go to escape . But before that I will show how the island was invaded by without being the same .

**Back a few hours ago**

That morning all the people of this wonderful island that lived in peace with no confusion ever walked through the island was always to the side of the sea, but children usually cause problems but that it was normal all were already awake , adults working and the children played around the corner from it. But there were two kids that are very similar to each other even their age only be a year apart , while the girl is 7 years old boy and 6 , they were more running away from other children who always said anything bad times them both because they were very jealous because they have better skills than theirs , so they only had each other , since no child liked them , but at least the adults did not pen these two children , they knew they had to do a lot of things alone because their parents did not take heed because they said they had estranged day to take care of them because because of having almost lost his job and so forth excuses from their parents.

This is how most days the people who inhabit the island , always working and going to be the news that contains all but they did not know that his life would not last until today , when they spotted several ships of pirates and the Navy , all panicked with something always happening to children but two have always metiam in confusion nobody even knowing there was always some time they found a place that was not seen by the people and venture that immense forest, where there were many legends that they only used one place her feet , there was a place for leaks if something happens to the island.

**Back to reality of war**

All sailors and pirates were everywhere on the island , still less in that place because it was safe , but all the people were hiding in their homes , children running up possible in areas where there were many huge battles but two of them were not with any fear rushed to the home , fetching food and clothing to escape from bloody hell that was running now left silently without anyone repairing and so went to the forest only place that was not being manifested by pirates and sailors .

The brothers were already in its cache but for the way they were involved in a lot of confusion during the war , so they were a bit run away from clothing or a little hurt by trying at most they leave this island that is now hell ever was seen , there was a boat for the two of them leave without being discovered by others , managed to hold all brought within the same , no one would imagine two children aged 6 and 7 years go sailing out to sea alone , just that none of them was the two waiting just a few feet away that had a cannon ball at them that made from the boat in half and began to fire , where the two were separated by the flame .

-Hana/Zoro . - Shouted the two , already divided by the flame .

- One day we will meet again , so live , Zoro . - Hana speak , knowing that they would be separated since everyone was on different sides where they ran the flame .

It's a promise ? - Zoro asked , having never separated from Hana , but now he knew that would happen , but lives would be changed thereafter .

Yes, the promises will be part of our life, never forget . - Hana spoke for the last time since being swept by the current.

I'll never forget - up soon. - Zoro yelled to her that was already far away , she turned to him and nodded , he was also dragged through the same current but in another direction .

So it was that the two brothers separated from each other because of the war that was happening , each went to a different island as Zoro was stop

Shimotsuki Village and Hana landed an island that many of us know well .

**A few hours after being separated and her island getaway Christmas**

Had already spent a few hours since Hana separated from her brother , she just knew he was at sea , but this side was unaware until he spotted an island called Vila Foosha , she tried to paddle up there, but she gave more back this island to get to ( Colubo ) , has got to have place to leave the boat, enter this mountain which is part of the island , only to get saved some things that brought on the trip with only her backpack with a few clothes and little food that is almost all food, found several types of animals , but was injured for a few began to run until you find a safe tree, leaned against her and everything darkened fell in light sleep for a few minutes , since I had not rested .

You could hear some footsteps of someone on the same path where was little Hana to rest , knew by the noise they were making was steps of boots that someone was using , stopped walking and stood in front of her .

- Here is no place to sleep , it is better to take with her, since it seems she is not from here . - Said the person who was walking alone .And then took the post piggyback started driving to his house , where his teammates already starting screaming where he had found this child would .

- Dadan , have you come , what is that behind your back in ? - Drug spoke , but to treat them as chief , he revealed the name of the person who brought Hana .

Chief , why have a child got ? - Asked Magra .

- I found her sleeping in very dangerous place and not see that she 's hurt . - Curly Dadan spoke for them .

The Ace who had just left the Forest Midway where normally spends his days was to challenge the way home , he noticed that the front part of the house was not one then decided to enter , where everyone only saw Dadan , Dogura and Lean , while others must be doing someone else, they were wrapped in a girl.

- Dadan , I'm back . - Said Ace , then Hana woke for the first time after reaching the .

Where am I? - Hana said , look to see where he was.

- Are the . - Lean said .

- How do you call and where you came ? - Asked Dogura .

- I am Hana , I ran an island that is now being hell that started a few hours ago a war between escapes we sailors and pirates , I and my younger brother , but then we were separated by a cannon ball , it already answer your questions .

Already answered a lot, starting today remain here , Ace 're no longer alone around adults . - Dadan said .

Thus ended the Hana , where his days were beginning to be different from others with great adventures with Ace and his new family , there will be many changes Dadan Family .


	2. Chapter 2

**3 years**

Had already spent three years she was to stop the , Hana and Ace are now 10 years, they both approached much they loved the company of each other , but there were always together from already each had your adventure , the Dadan family was very changed thanks to the arrival of Hana , the Dadan , happy to not be the only time all the men of the house , Hana tasks helps a lot and no one knows how she arranges good food, as Ace is also hunting animals when going into the woods .

It was another beautiful day in the mountains , all the Dadan family, always happy and confusion meter with each other , some left to do its work of bandits or others stayed at home because there is always someone who when on vacation is always visit them .

- Dadan , going out to get more food . - Hana said .

- Okay , but be careful , Hana , do not know what 's out there ? - Dadan said , sometimes they are very concerned about the life of Hana and Ace .

Already prepared with their belongings needed to find food for them to eat , as it has survive , no longer have jobs and homes in good condition as the others .

** Vila Foosha**

Nobody knew that Hana would Foosha the village , get the food, she did some work over there in the village in exchange for food and clothing , no one knows where the village lives Hana , since she never tells anyone, but people were saying that the family takes good care of her , had left their work Hana decided to go get something to drink , did not walked the same place where you will always see something she has not yet found in all places where work , then walked the the streets of the island , where he stopped in front of the plate where it said " Partys bar " , she found the name interesting bar was then decided that it would be right there to drink , settle in, after the bag had a lot of things on your back dragging and pushed both doors with your hand , all the people who were drinking and chatting , more like party , were interrupted by a person opens the door, then looked at the door where they were , they saw a 10 year old girl to enter the space, arriving in style at the bar without any fear with people who were there , it was as if no one had there, walked to your desk , where was the bar owner Makino side where Hana sat was Shanks and behind them his crew are known Red Hair Pirates .

I want a drink to drink , no matter what , lady ? - Hana said .

- It by Makino , I am still young , I'll get your drink . - Makino said , fetching the request that Hana did .

- Hey little girl , you are too young to drink other beverages other than juice . - Shanks said .

Hey - I have a name , Hana , oh captain, I drink you want , I am anyway. - Hana talked to Shanks same as he spoke to her.

- Captain , you will not be able to put her fear , she's talking about the same for you. - Lucky Roo said , now with a chunk of meat in your hand and have the same chewing on his mouth .

- Hana , really brave , like you , calls Shanks . - Captain spoke .

- Here's your drink , Hana . Makino - spoke , deliver a glass of juice .

- No matter the drink that I drink , for example I wont not drink much juice . - Hana said .

Big - bag that you carry around. - Shanks said .

- There is it , nor weighs nothing , it's just food and clothes , right now I have to go , but will have to walk all my searching , I really enjoyed talking with you Red Hair Pirates . - Hana talked , walked out at the bar without even looking back , but you can hear what they said .

- Shanks Ena , as she knew the name of our crew. - Said Benn Beckman , known as " First Mate " .

** ( Colubo ) where is the house of Dadan**

Hana was already halfway to , she loved knowing the Russet pirates, but I knew that one day will meet with them again , back home dumped the bag that was big in the corner of the house open and took all things , packed everything on the appropriate place to find where they all were .

She decided to go to Forest Midway , see if Ace was not attacked by any animal, left the house , walked in the woods , with his calm, because he knows very well that he knows how to treat it yourself , have not seen inside her no sign of Ace , I knew he was somewhere else , then took the opportunity that he is not close to her , then began his training with your training kicks and punches , other than it still will not reveal .

Was very lucky not to have been caught by Ace , but he started with his attacks and concern to protect something, then saw little distant from each other , decides to take the book that brought achieve and sat leaning against the stone that was there, pretended I was reading until he felt the Ace looks physically to her.

Let's go home Hana is already getting too late . - Said Ace , extend your hand to Hana stand.

Two go hand to each other , they loved their quiet moments when they are alone , they knew they conveyed to each a special feeling they never felt without repairing the time went, were already in front of the house of Dadan , heard was a lot of noise .

- How do you make noise about the food there that comes as you've already seen . - Hana said .

- Only Ace and Hana who can get food like , you can never useless . - Exclaimed Dadan .

It was always like the nights in their families ever to send out to shut the mouths of others, but loved the two children who were there, but do not admit .


	3. Chapter 3

Had already spent a few days since Hana was Foosha Village, where he met for the first time Red Hair Pirates, life continued as normal as always, at home where there was always fights with Dadan and their subordinates, and Ace Hana always escaped in confusion to say that there were other or simply fled.

This was one more day at home with discussions, as the two had had enough seeing that racket decided to go do their usual stuff, each separated his way, since Hana had a place to go to solve a problem, Ace joined within the forest to meet his friend, who is unaware that Hana since he first had it out, was the other way leading to Village Foosha.

** Vila Foosha**

The village is lively as ever, even if a certain group from a few days later to continue their adventures, all citizens of that town were working, since it may not help the food they gave the Captain, said this has done a lot for when we were staying very long.

The Red Hair Pirates, some rest and others to continue loading food into the ship, sometimes hast those fun, with jokes that sometimes has no meaning, only no one was aware what was going on in the back of them which is facing the village, came Hana calmly walk with you always, when nobody provoked, does not know what happens, crew members and the captain had not noticed her, she approached where key members was sat next to the captain, still others continue to talk not only repair side of the captain.

-Captain, when we meet again with that girl who was the other day. - Spoke Yasopp.

-How do we know, since no one has not seen in recent days and do not even know where he lives. - Benn Beckman said.

If-then they want to see me again, so we were not looking for me. - Said Hana, who surprised everyone in the crew.

-Would we die surprised by the repeats. - Exclaimed Lucky Roo

Since-as Hana was here? - Shanks said, barely remembered the girl's name.

I'm here for some time since I heard the dry your jokes, just know when to hand the captain began to speak to me. - Hana said.

-You must have some ability to make people be surprised. - Spoke Yasopp.

Who knows, I do something, I'm used to, so do not know if it's skill. - Hana said, the same for all the crew.

-We can not always be skilled, we also get in on the joke. - Shanks spoke much fun he had already noticed the presence of the little girl a lot longer than others.

-How did you know we were here? - Benn Beckman said.

-Only place where you could be here now was already ranging from new to the sea. - Hana said.

Thank-you see around here, just to say goodbye to us. - Spoke Lucky Roo

-We will meet again, I will not ask you to take me with you to the sea, I'm not yet ready for it now. - Hana said, with his voice seriously.

-You made a nice decision if we have to prepare before you go, is there anything else to say really. - Shanks said.

It was nice to meet everyone and even a few days, I mean a wish right now, but you still have to accept now. - Hana said, mentally prepare, what to say of his request for Shanks.

At-will until tas to make me curious as always I am. - Shanks said.

-When we meet again but it will be in the sea, I will ask to be part of his crew during'll find it reliable companions to follow the adventures with her. - Hana said.

That will be a Hana promise, just say you're gonna be the first girl to join my crew. - Shanks said.

-We'll be waiting. - Said all three crew members.

Then each fired Hana and she did the same to them, when they found the right time their promises and will never forget all the times we knew.

**A few days later**

Already had passed a few days after the departure of the Red Hair Pirates, when Hana had arrived home, everyone asked where she was almost evening out, since no one standing against the area, she simply replied that he had been walking for there, the Ace only had it for attention, she knew so much about him also said that he walked out there to explore the whole place.

Some members of the Ace and Dadan family were absent for that hour, Dadan, Magra, Dogra and Hana when he was playing the cards were interrupted someone knocking the door, the first three soon began to grumble, it met all angry and started to scold that person, when he saw that it was Grap, she was surprised it took a little getting attention and Dogra Magra.

-You're annoying, huh, kid. - Dadan said, already irritated to see Luffy running side to side.

-Take care of him too. - Garp said.

Everyone was surprised because he is the grandson of vice-admiral, also known as Hero, began to say things that surprised themselves.

-Dadan, you can stop the screaming, until you hear inside. - Hana spoke, the left inside the house and appear for the door.

Who is this girl? - Garp asked, surprised that others were already walking many excuses for not taking care of him.

It's the Hana has the same age as Ace. - Dadan said.

-Dadan, it is better to explain Grap, since he is not noticing anything. - Hana talked, walked near a tree, where he could be quiet and see what Luffy was running a hand the other to get to know the place.

-It starts with the beginning is best. - Grap spoke with his voice having someone start talking.

She has been here since three years ago, I found a tree to sleep, she was a little sore, torn clothes, took him here, when treated woke explained everything that had happened to her, that was the next she was separated his brother that his boat that came with it was hit by a cannon ball which split the two apart, do not know where he's, she headed hours to get here, why she was living on the boat for fleeing a war that began to see the island living with the Navy and the Pirates, only the two who escaped from there, then she started living here that day. - Dadan said she made long pauses for a drink of alcohol.

Garp was going to reply, when he was interrupted by shouting Luffy who spat at me, then he noticed the Ace on top of an animal killed for him to eat and the rest of the family when Garp was noticed that his grandson Ace, approached him then introduced the two grandchildren one another, Luffy was still yelling at Ace to ask for excuses, but Ace was not any call nor was enjoying it yet.

** Have more later**

Already after Garp gone, having left Luffy with her best friend, she left turn to get food for everyone, Luffy had failed she took a plate of rice and glass of water, explained everything he was doing from now, but not owed tell your grandmother.

Then everyone started to make noise because of the food, Hana already starting to irritate, try cutting calmar not to yell at the other silent, but he could not do that.

-Can this mouth shut just because of the food people want to eat quiet, if you want more work for it. - Hana shouted.

Luffy who was sitting next to the Dadan, that now he drank, he was still eating when he noticed a girl yelling at the bad guys, then lifted into place and went to where she was, who was already seated and continue eat the rest of his food, he felt someone beside her.

YOU want Luffy? - Asked Hana.

I'm sorry I just noticed you now, so what's your name. - Luffy said.

-Just now noticed as it is to fight with Ace. - Hana muttered to herself.

-Only Hana, have the same age as Ace. - Hana said.

Ace that was farther away from the two, felt unnerved with Luffy being close to Hana, or rather is jealous, then eat your food fast to go to them both, that Luffy was still talking to her, noticed that Ace was already at his side.

Hey, Ace will do what? - Luffy said, all excited.

-Hana, I want to go back to take a hold of me. - Ace said, not caring Luffy by Hana nodded his head that did not want to give any back.

Then as she did not want to go, Ace was in the direction of the door, where Luffy came to the next, so even closed the door on the little one wants to be the Pirate King, but he did not give up easily.

-From now on things will change. - Said to herself, Hana, but everyone who is there heard, they had to agree with her, are already seeing that much will change.

From these days Hana and Ace have not had much time with each other since Luffy Ace always followed, but she loved the Ace Luffy cheat in other ways but never gave up, she followed the hidden and always saw what was happening and it was a beautiful training to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Had already spent a few months of the arrival of Luffy and Ace also when chasing as always, he always came hurt by falling into the traps or tricks that Ace was for him not to continue to follow it, since Hana trained the same because I did not care Ace since he cares a lot, got rid thanks to Luffy, but loved seeing the two together, one to escape another and another always following him.

Right now it was night, Luffy and Ace had not yet returned from the forest, all members of Dadan were now quiet, some sleeping or playing cards, unique hobby that was around until now, the only thing they knew to do was stealing or fighting for something they want, then they were all sleeping when they were already in bed, the only two who were not at home when it appeared, but did not come alone, someone else brought after the three were to the room where the two share.

In the morning, Dadan and her two colleagues who are always with her, went to Ace and Luffy room surprised by what they saw there, all wounded, but have treated than they did before and one of them noticed that they were someone else with two, then Dadan started screaming and asked what happens there, began to tell the kids that were there, they said the name of Ace and Luffy continued with this wheel until the boss finally began to wonder who was the one who was sleeping and then the unknown boy woke up and presented as Sabo, he and Dadan began to argue, but the two were interrupted by the loud noise of the door pushed a member of the Dadan family.

-Can stop the screaming, some people want to do their homework or better say their hobbies. - Hana said, still irritated by the hand of the door.

-Hey, I'm Sabo and what is your name? - Asked or resubmitted Sabo, just noticed it when I opened the door shut, you could see that is was a completely different girl from the others we've seen him out there or even with whom he lived.

Um, okay, Hana. - Hana spoke almost no interest what is happening there, but had the same when she was leaving, she felt two pairs of hands from his waist, who took that moment and hugged her and knew well who was the owner of those arms.

I have a warning for you Sabo, if you hurt some day, Hana, you got me there. - Ace spoke with his way of protecting connected, then deslagou their hands before they were hooked to Hana, it came out of that room, went to another room, which was to be his bedroom.

-It seems that there is something hidden here with them both. - Sabo said, calling the events you saw this very moment, Dadan and all his colleagues looked at the noble ex-boy, as he had just this moment, Luffy was the only one who is not now realize what was going there.

On the same day, the three went out for another adventure in the forest hunting animals sometimes they roasted and ate and caused more confusion as they went to Hana and then took the days they were absent began to evolve further his training to discover more about the powers that are developing their skills and with katanas and boxing type punches with various style and learn to use various weapons, but they knew that the three were making their bonds and oaths of the night in time for dinner is always war be those who ate more where the three were always involved, over to Hana has sought his own food since I knew something was going to happen like that and with the Dadan beside drinking your favorite drink, even when she is angry at they are wasting the food.

** The next morning **

Each was in a corner, Dadan to discuss with your trusted colleagues question why the three boys, but they both are surprised by Makino and Perfect Village, said they came to visit Luffy, Hana was on hand to sweep out the the front of the house, which usually comes many leaves on the trees, Luffy was the first to leave home and Makino greeted with a big hug and Sabo was then that Ace was too embarrassed, so Hana is pushed further back for the same outside to join the others.

Look-Hana is only then that you were here tas to live no longer see us a few days after they had gone. - Makino said, glad that she is taking care of the boys and all.

Makino know-how to Hana? - Asked Luffy, since he thought it was only they knew there.

I met when he went to the bar and order a drink also met Shanks, one day when I was not there. - Makino said.

Hana-why not say you also knew Shanks. - Luffy said beaming with both hands gleefully hat.

-Never questions you duh. - Said Hana, who was next to Ace a lot to look at it to.

So the longer the evening Makino, made plenty of food for all members of the Dadan family and everyone was talking, Hana was beside Luffy, when they began to say the food was delicious we had to get some cooking when they were pirates, while Dadan and others were surprised by that Garp was behind Luffy and Ace, then these two noticing her grandmother and took a big punch in their heads.

Garp then they pulled the three, led to some corner of the forest he found the house, then Hana was behind them.

Can I go too. - Asked Hana, more ago when the three were arrested by Garp.

You're not going Hana, this is not good for you. - Ace said, when he heard the Hana wanted to go with them, then got out of the hands of Garp, who was dragging him and Garp agreed with her decision.

They had to divert the blows of Garp and also give the Hana always managed to swerve and almost certar the same.

Hana-you better than you left them, you want to be. - Garp said.

I'll be a pirate, because it is easier to navigate and can be comfortable and my goal is to meet again with my brother, as we promise that we would meet again. - Hana spoke, others were listening carefully and Garp said nothing but motioned to continue and get what she wants.

From Ace, Luffy and Sabo, left the house of Dadan they have fled because of Garp, since they do not want to suffer with him and went with animals and venturing into trouble as always, Hana started to go more often to visit Makino and help from time to time, learn how to make several different drinks and evolves a lot in their training.


End file.
